1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a poker game suitable for use in casinos and other gaming establishments as a casino table poker game particularly in a version as an electronic poker game such as a video poker. The invention further relates to video gaming play where multiple sequences of play may be required with enhanced payouts for consecutive wins.
2. Background of the Art
Games based upon variations of poker have attained enormous popularity as casino-type entertainment games, particularly in the past twenty years. The success of poker games in the gaming industry is partially based on the game's simplicity (i.e., there is widespread public knowledge of the game rules) and the fact that players feel more directly involved in exercising judgment in the play of the game. Furthermore, the technological innovations in computer gaming equipment allow for reasonably fair odds being provided to the draw poker player. Payouts are typically around 85-95%, and some casinos assert higher levels of payouts. The steady generation of revenue provided to casinos by the various poker games contribute to the game's popularity with casinos.
One possible limitation to a still broader expansion of poker in casino operations may be the relatively low hit frequency of the highest ranked reward, the Royal Flush (approximately every 40,000 hands), when compared to the apparent frequency of slot machine jackpots. Additionally, in many poker games, the most frequent events will be a push (e.g., a win that is equivalent to the amount of the original wager) or a loss of the initial wager. Although the addition of wild cards can increase the frequency if winning outcomes and increase the relatively high apparent rank of hands, the win or payouts will normally begin at a higher rank of hands, the win or payouts will normally begin at a higher rank of hand (e.g., at least three-of-a-kind in some wild card games) and he amount of the payout (as a factor of the original wager) will usually decrease with respect to each rank of hand. For example, in five card draw poker (with no wild cards) as compared to five card draw with one rank of card (e.g., deuces) wild, some comparative payouts would include:
HandNo Wild CardsWild CardsTwo pair2X0  Three-of-a-Kind3X1XStraight4X2XFlush5X3XFull House8X5Xand the like. The satisfaction of an increased frequency of higher ranked hands is diminished by the reduced payouts for those higher ranked hands.
Many variations of poker and especially draw poker have been developed for casino table games and for video games. Each of these game variations features its own set of rules and/or optimal player strategy. Some game variations attempt to increase the total game outputs and are represented by games such as “Deuces Wild Poker,” “Joker Wild Poker,” “Bonus Poker,” “Double Bonus Poker,” “Second Chance Poker,” etc. Some games appeal to players by raising the payout percentage to 97% and even higher through an approach of providing bonuses for certain types of winning hands, such as Four of a Kind of Aces, Four of a Kind of Twos, Four of Kind of Threes, etc., as in Bonus Poker and Double Bonus Poker.
Another way in which casinos and gaming equipment manufacturers have attempted to increase the enjoyment and length of time that players spend at the gaming equipment is to add variety to not only the types of games played, but also to the format and strategy of the games played. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,140 describes a game called Double Play poker in which a player is dealt two five card hands face up. The Player elects one of the hands to be played, and the winning outcome is based upon the play of the single hand chosen. Only one hand can be chosen for play. While this game allows the player to select or play from one of two hands, it does not maintain the other hand in the game, and it does not allow another player to select the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,618 relates to a multi-tier video poker game method including the step of receiving payment from an individual and randomly dealing a first tier poker hand on a video screen observable by the individual. The method additionally includes enabling the individual to play the first tier poker hand in consideration for said payment. Criteria are established for a winning hand and the individual is awarded a payment credit if the first tier poker hand played by the individual meets or exceeds the criteria for a winning hand. The method further includes the step of enabling the individual to selectively either accept payment in an amount equal to or less than the payment credit or to wager the amount on a second tier poker hand to be displayed on the video screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005 describes a game that requires each player to make a bet or wager to participate in a round dealt by the dealer. After each player makes a wager, the dealer deals a predetermined like number of initial cards from a standard deck of fifty-two playing cards to a predetermined number of hands. These cards are preferably dealt face up showing the value of each card. The preferred embodiment of the present invention calls for four initial cards to be dealt face up to seven hands; however, the number of initial cards dealt and the number of hands could vary. After the initial cards are dealt, the dealer places odds on each hand according to predetermined guidelines set by the house. An option, if desired by the house, allows the dealer to select two or more of the hands for combination as a field position. The rules allow the player to select a field position to play instead of his hand. If a player chooses the field position instead of one of the hands, and either of the hands selected as part of the field position wins, then the player wins. The odds for winning the field position may be the odds previously selected for each hand or may be new odds placed on the field position by the dealer. After the dealer selects the odds for each hand, and the field position is being utilized, each player selects one of the hands, the field position, or a no-two-pair-or-better position. The no-two-pair-or-better position, which may also be referred to as a no-hand winning position, requires that none of the hands, after all the cards are dealt, have two pairs or better according to the conventional rules of Poker. The conventional rules of Poker set the order of hands in descending order as follows: Straight Flush, Four of a Kind, Full House, Flush, Straight, Three of a Kind, Two Pairs, a Pair, and Highest card. U.S. Patent No. 5,486,005 describes a method and apparatus for playing a poker like game in which distinct hands are dealt to the table and the dealer. Individual players may wager on particular hands (against the dealer or for attaining a minimum predetermined rank). Additionally, there are table odds for events evaluating a multiplicity of the hands (e.g., 6:1 odds for no players' hand having two pair or better).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,431 describes a method of playing a casino game (including table and video games [in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,885 and 5,823,873]) wherein increased payouts are achieved by attaining predetermined numbers of consecutive wins at a game of chance, including poker, craps, baccarat, blackjack, etc. Streaks are identified by the dealer, as with a marker. An enhanced payout is achieved with an initial side bet by the player. The game is played in a fairly complex manner comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a conventional game receiving region and a plurality of consecutive win chip receiving regions for the player, each such region identifying a number of consecutive wins starting with the number two and up to a maximum number of chip receiving regions permitted by rules of the game;
(b) the player making a conventional bet of a denomination within the denomination range permitted by rules of the game;
(c) the player making a bet on the occurrence of a predetermined number of consecutive wins by placing the bet in one of a predetermined group of consecutive win bet receiving regions for use by the player, each bet receiving region representing a different number of consecutive wins, the bet being of a denomination permitted by rules of the game;
(d) playing the game of chance;
(e) deciding the winner of the game in accordance with conventional rules of the game;
(f) providing a streak chip for use in monitoring a number of consecutive wins made by the player;
(g) placing the streak chip upon the chip receiving region identifying two consecutive wins to be attempted when the player has won the first game;
(h) repeating step (b) preparatory to the play of the second game;
(i) repeating steps (d) and (e) during the play of each succeeding game;
(j) transferring the streak chip to successively higher numbered consecutive wins bet receiving regions until the streak chip is placed upon the consecutive win bet receiving area in which the consecutive win bet was originally placed; and
(k) paying a player an amount equal to the denomination of the consecutive wins bet made by the player at step (c) multiplied by the odds for the consecutive wins selected when the player wins a game following step (j). This procedure is complicated, there are too many aspects that are capable of manipulation and fraud, and there are too many variable odds without a clear and automatic determination of the end of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,260 describes a modified poker card game for a computer system in which “Bingo Poker” is played (it actually appears slightly more like “Domino Poker”).Individual cards are chosen and then positioned along a grid of multiple hands. The relevant feature is that the method includes “comparing individual hands . . . to corresponding values in a predetermined winning schedule . . . and awarding the player . . . responsive to the total value.” The actual hands are not compared, however, nor increases in factors awarded for at least a certain number of hands exceeding a specific predetermined value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,120 describes a video draw poker game in which a player commits to a certain number of replacement cards before viewing a hand. The number of cards drawn may be altered, along with alteration of the payout, after viewing of the hand. The play is of interest because this is a significant deviation from normal strategy, and the strategy of the play of the game must be effected before the hand is viewed. This could lead to significant disappointment in the play of the game, as where cards must be replaced with a winning hand, and the replacement destroys or lowers the rank of the winning hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022 in effect describes a single card draw, five card poker game, in which a five card hand is dealt, and the hand may be altered by drawing a sixth card (only). The draw of a sixth card alters the pay table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,066 describes a game in which a base poker hand may be provided on the screen a multiple number of times (e.g., the same original five card poker hand being shown up to 100 times on a video screen). The player elects to replace specific cards from the base hand, and each hand is randomly dealt from a separate deck, replacement cards for the discarded cards. Each hand is evaluated with respect to the rank of that hand, and individual payouts are made for each hand and the total sum of individual hand payouts is credited to the player. In essence, a single hand may be played up to 100 times at the same time on a single screen. There is no interactive payout when identical hands or significant numbers of highly ranked hands occur.
Numerous patents also show poker being an alternative or contemporaneous game with other casino games (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,643; 5,639,092.), but with no interactive payout when hands of a particular poker rank and hands of a specific value (e.g., a blackjack) are achieved at the same time or consecutively.
Heretofore it has been well known to play a variety of different games with a standard deck of fifty-two playing cards, including Blackjack, Poker, Bridge, Gin Rummy, etc. Games such as Blackjack are universally played in casinos and other such establishments because each player plays against the dealer or house and because they provide an edge to the dealer or house. Likewise, video draw poker machines in which a player individually plays against the house are widely found in casinos. In the video draw poker games there is an advantage to the house because the player needs a hand having a pair of Jacks or better to win. Other poker games, such as Seven-Card Stud, are not generally played in casinos because the rules of Poker require players to play against each other instead of each player playing against a single dealer or the house. The casinos are thus unable to profit from running such games. Moreover, in some poker games each player has one hand even though some variations allow the players to share certain cards. This limits the excitement of such games especially when a player initially receives a poor or relatively low ranked hand. Accordingly, there is a need for an exciting poker-like game in which each player has the opportunity to win larger payouts within the play of a game, even with hands of intermediate winning ranks.